


Trickshot

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dildos, Fingerfucking, Gen, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has the house to himself and takes the opportunity to give himself some much needed attention. He stumbles across something he never expected to find - an answer to the question, “Where the Hell is Red Arrow getting money?”</p><p>(Translation: Roy jacks off to porn of his clone and I am not sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickshot

**Author's Note:**

> For arrowsandammunition on Tumblr.

Roy Harper was many things. He was angry, traumatized, impatient. He was a good shot, no-one could argue that. But above anything else, he was a horny 15-year-old teenager with a great internet connection and a house to himself.

Ollie was going to be away for hours. Roy waited until he was sure that he was gone - and not coming back - before relocating to his bed with his laptop. He hadn’t even opened up a browser yet and already he was getting hot. Just the thought of sliding his hand up and down his cock until he came was enough to have his breath picking up in anticipation. 

It had taken Roy a long time to find what he liked - and what he liked was men. Beyond that, he was still working out the details. He swiped through the videos until a title caught his title. He had to double back to make sure he hadn’t misread.

Sexy redhead Roy Harper takes big dildo up slutty hole

It had to be a coincidence. Roy Harper was probably a really popular name for redheads. He licked his lips. He could make out anyone in the little preview, so he clicked it. Pausing to let the video buffer, he slid out of his jeans. 

Roy wasn’t sure what he expected to see. But it definitely wasn’t Red in bondage, arms bound behind his back, on his knees with his cheek pressed to the carpet. For a second, Roy thought that there was no way Red would ever do this. But the camera zoomed out, and Roy could see how hard his clone was. 

Red’s eyes fluttered shut, a low moan making it past the ball gag in his mouth. Three long fingers were pumping in and out of his ass. Red’s hips twitched back into them.

"Oh, you like that? I bet you want more than that, huh."

Red made an affirmative sound, nodding vigorously. Roy looked over the other man for the first time. He was much bigger than Red, thick muscles covered by leather. His arms were bare and tattooed. 

(All of a sudden, Roy realized that he had a thing for leather and tattoos.)

The man pulled his fingers out of Red’s ass, slowly. Red whimpered and it filled the entire room. His hips moved back as it trying to get more friction against his over-sensitive hole.

Roy watched the man grab a long, thick black dildo and begin slathering it with lube. He felt his own asshole twitch. Oh God, he wanted to feel that dildo inside him. Roy had fingered himself before. He could take three fingers - he was shifting, spreading lotion over his fingers and pressing the first one past his sphincter - but the dildo looked so much bigger than that. 

Red moaned, loud and hot and obscene, as the thick head slid into his loose hole. By the time the entire thing was inside him, Roy was fucking himself on three fingers. He was spreading them, trying to make himself as loose as his clone on the screen. They weren’t enough. He wanted something that would make him moan the way Red was.

Bright blue eyes scanned his room for something he could use to fuck himself until he cried from pleasure - something which had only happened once, the first time he’d fucked himself on his fingers. He only saw one thing he could use, and he flushed pink at the idea. He dismissed the idea until Red have a sharp, keening sound. 

Roy paused the video. He didn’t want to miss anything. He leaned over the edge of the bed, fingers grabbing at the trick arrow he’d been tinkering with. It was clean, deactivated in every way. But it was long, thick - not as long and thick as the dildo but enough to satisfy him, he was sure. He hit play before pouring enough lotion onto the arrow that it dripped down onto the sheets. He would have to stick them in the dryer.

He worked the blunt arrow into his ass, watching Red’s ass being fucked. Roy’s moans were almost drowning out the sounds coming from the computer. He stuffed two fingers into his mouth in an attempt to quiet himself. His tongue laved over them, sucking on them. He’d never realized how much he would enjoy having something in this mouth.

The new position made watching the video and fucking himself with the arrow almost uncomfortable. But God, he wanted something in his mouth. No wonder Red was so hard, whimpering around the gag. Roy pulled his shirt off.

"Look at all this precum," the man murmured, and Roy’s cock twitched. "You’re so wet. You love this big cock up your tight little ass, don’t you?"

"Ah haaaah. Oh… Oohhhh!"

Red was writhing on the floor. The sounds they were making were nearly identical. Roy stuffed the shirt in his mouth. He wanted to hear Red. His clone was so hot, he couldn’t believe it. He reached between his legs, pumping the arrow at the same pace as Red was being fucked by the toy.

"Are you close? Are you gonna’ cum? You gonna’ cum just from having your ass fucked?"

Both Roys nodded, moaning around their respective gags. They were both so close, so fucking close. Roy couldn’t believe how good it felt to have something so thick - comparatively, at least - rubbing against his hole could feel so good. But fuck, his hole was so sensitive. It was so sensitive! Every thrust of the arrow, the subtle ridges stroking his walls, went straight to his hot, throbbing dick.

His free hand fisted in the sheets. He leaned forward, bracing himself. He screwed his eyes shut, mouth open. The sound of his clone’s moans, deeper than his own, filled his ears.

Red screamed in pleasure and Roy’s orgasm hit him like a truck. He gasped, breath stuttering. The arrow went in even deeper. His ass clenched hard around it, so hard it hurt. He arched, cum splashing over his stomach and the sheets.

The room was quiet, save for Roy’s whimpers and heavy breathing. He opened his jaw, the shirt falling from his mouth. A glance at the computer showed that the video had finished. He pulled his makeshift dildo out of his ass with only a little bit of difficulty. He definitely wasn’t going to fix that one up for Ollie.

And he really needed to get his hands on a good vibrator.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
